Season 1(Part)1: Episode 1-The Snowmen
by Nerdy Girl Time Lord
Summary: In my first episode, you find the Doctor (11th) come in contact with this girl that is named Melissa. However, she is different then you think. Has the Doctor met her before? Read to find out.


**Season 1.1: Episode 1**

The Snowmen

Winter, England 1942

"Geoffrey please come inside with the others before you catch a cold," Mother shouted at him.

"No," Geoffrey demanded "I will stay out here until the snowmen say 'it's okay',"

Ever since I was a little girl, I have drawn, dreamt, and thought of this character that saved these people from monsters. He has a special gift, and now he is real. He's the Doctor and I'm Melissa Jones. I have ran with him ever since that time that we met.

Winter, England 1962

"Snowmen destroy the cosmos. Then, annihilate the Doctor. Afterwards we will make a fresh world, the way we fancy. Without any sightings from the Doctor.' Geoffrey explained.

"Yes sir," the Snowmen decided "We will make our new world a living hell,"

The snowmen began to plan when in a corner of one of the snowman's eye she adage the Doctor.

"Seize him," she commanded the others.

"Yes, yes, yes. We will rule the world," Geoffrey laughed "Then the entire universe"

"Not if I can stop it," I smiled "I'm here to help."

"Huh?" The Doctor hunched "How could you still be alive Melissa?"

"It's through time and space. I traveled to find you," I rambled and killing Snowmen.

"Yes. Yes you have. Now let's kill some more Snowmen," the Doctor demanded.

The Doctor and I hugged and continued to kill our enemy's—the Snowmen. When we were somewhat finished with the Snowmen, we needed to kill what produced them—Geoffrey.

We alleged him "You created these things from your mind Geoffrey. If you ask the Snowmen something they would do it. They are made from your childhood memories, from being mistreated. You needed something to be loyal to you so you feel wanted and loved. Shut down that snow globe, the thing that made the memories of the snowmen become true, so the childhood memories will be destroyed,"

Geoffrey resisted, so the Doctor and I killed him. However, before we could, Geoffrey stroked something to me. The thing looked like a white lightning bolt. Instantly, the lightning killed me. The lightning bolts made me suffer the most right after it hit my first heart, and then went on to my other heart. I was killed instantly. The Doctor rushed over to me and kissed me to see if there was a genetic Time Lord DNA he could implant in me so I could still live, but there was nothing he could do. As a result, he killed Geoffrey out of anger. He took all of his regeneration power and hit Geoffrey with his power. Meanwhile, the Doctor fell to the floor unconscious. However, before he went down he glanced at me and threw his sonic screwdriver at me, thinking that I will wake up.

There I started to fire up at the head, down to my hands, then further down my feet. I was regenerating into a new figure. I was changing my physical form. I must be a time lord.

By the time that I regenerated the entire palace was under attack by flames. I reached for the sonic screwdriver that the Doctor tossed me and used it. I used the screwdriver to make it rain so the fire would go out. When the weather turned to rain I was soaked everywhere but that did not stop me from saving the Doctor.

When I was finished regenerating I screamed and crawled over to the Doctor. I put my head on his chest crying. I should have known that he would use up his power to save me. Therefore, I placed my hand on his chest and shocked him with a spark of energy. Furthermore, the Doctor breathed in a deep breath and coughed up a storm.

"Doctor," I screeched with anger "Why would you risk your own regeneration power for me?"

This time the fire had completely demolished but there was still the sent of disgusting stench of fire in the air.

"I have no clue why I did. I just felt the need to do that," The Doctor confirmed "You look very familiar. I have seen you in my past. But, why can't I remember you? It feels like there is a big gap in my life that I can never retrieve back. However, we need to get back to the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Wait, why am I telling you all of this? Why are you so important to me?"

I looked fairly puzzled at the fact that he just said what he said. He was revealing to me all of these wild things that I have dreamt about.

"I have dreamt about you. Why is that Doctor?" I demanded to him.

"I don't know," The Doctor rambled "You are impossible and you regenerate over and over. You are a child from Gallifery, like me. Why is that? Why wouldn't Gallifery tell me who you are? Unless…no that can't be true. Are you the Master by any chance?"

"No, no! Why would you say such thing?" I said. "Let me show you."

I banged my head against his and he heard nothing, just the beats of two hearts.

"You are impossible, "The Doctor supposed while walking to the TARDIS with me "You will be answered soon!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Time on Doctor Who…**

The Doctor finds out more on whom Melissa is and her back story, but he finds something shocking that Mellissa has.


End file.
